Saiyuki Big Brother Este Sister!
by TheDayYouSaidGoodnight
Summary: 12 housemates,1 house, 100 days, 1 Big brother este Sister! Nakakloka. Ako si Big Brother Este Sister. Rated para sa maruruming salita. Sino ang mapapaalis sa bahay ni Kuya, este Ate? Ito ang teleserye ng totoong buhay!
1. Meet da Housemates

**Saiyuki Big Brother este Sister!**

By: TheDayYouSaidGoodnight

I hope na magugustuhan ng mga Pinoy ang work ko! May konting mura kaya hindi ito advised na basahin ng mga batang ages 9 and below.

DISCLAIMER: Hindi ko pag-aari ang Big Brother at ang Saiyuki! Ok na ba toh!

Chapter 1:

Meet da Housemates

Day 1:

Sa isang napaka-normal na pagdrive ni Hakkai...

"Sanzo! Gutom na ako!" "Walang dulo yata tiyan mo, unggoy!" "Bastos na halimaw ng tubig!" WHAPACK! Biglang dumampi ang papel na pamaypay sa mga ulo nila.

"ARAY! Lokoloko ka talaga!" huni ng sakit ni Gojyo at siya'y tumahimik. Bigla sa isang poste nilang nakita ang poster na may nakasulat na:

"MAGING BIDA SA LOOB NG 100 DAYS. MAG-APPLY SA ADDRESS NA ITO."

"Sumali kaya tayo, hmmm?" sabi ni Hakkai, "O sige, wala rin naman akong magawa."

Sa Houtou Castle...

"Sir Kougaiji! May sulat po! Tingnan mo nakasulat!" masayang tumakbo si Dokugakuji at nadapa at nakuha ni Kougaiji ang sulat.

"Hmm...'MAGING BIDA SA LOOB NG 100 DAYS. MAG-APPLY SA ADDRESS NA ITO.' Sige. Doku, pakitawag naman sina Yaone at Lirin." Biglang dumating ang dalawa at sinabi ni Kougaiji ang mensahe.

"Sasali tayo dito." sabi ni Kougaiji, "Pero bawal magdala ng mga bagay na ehem...alam niyo na."

"YEHEY!" huni ni Lirin, "O sige, sali tayo Kuya Kougaiji!" "O sige!" pumayag si Yaone.

Sa langit...

"Mahal na diyosa, may sulat po tayooooooooooooooooooooooo!" sinigaw ni Jiroushin at sumalpok ang mukha niya sa trono ni Kanzeon Bosatsu.

"Hoy, Jiroushin, o sige, nakita ko na ang sulat. Tawagin mo si Nataku at Homura."

Dumating mamaya-maya ang dalawang "fighting god".

"Nataku, Homura, Jiroushin, ako ay walag magawa kaya sasali tayo sa gameshow na ito na 100 araw tayo sa bahay na sinasabi dito."

"Ano! Bwisit!" sigaw ni Homura habang nanginig ang mga kadena ng paa niya. Tumawa si Nataku at nahulog sa sahig sa kakatawa.

Sa susunod na araw...

Kasama ng Sanzo-ikkou...

"Mag-impake na tayo, pupunta na tayo sa bahay na sinsabi. Nakasali na daw tayo." maligayang ngiti ni Hakkai habang sila ay nag-impake.

Kasama ng Kougaiji-tachi...

"Halika na! 9:00 a.m. Dapat nandoon na daw tayo!" atat na atat na sinigaw ni Yaone habang nasisira na ang sahig sa kakaikot niya ng maleta niya.

Kasama ng mga diyos/a sa langit...

"Mahal na Kanzeon, dali po!" sigaw ni Jiroushin.

Mamaya, sa bahay ng Big Brother/Sister/whatever!...

Dumating nang sabay-sabay ang tatlong grupo...

"Ikaw! Housemate namin!" nabigla si Kougaiji, "Oo, bakit, anong problema mo?" tinaas ni Sanzo ang kanyang kilay.

"Konzen! Housemates tayo, puwedeng may aunt-nephew bonding ah." malokong tumawa si Kanzeon Bosatsu.

"Oi, matandang babae hindi ako makikipagbonding sa iyo!" sigaw sa taas ng boses ng mongheng kurakot.

Pumasok ang 12 housemates sa bahay at nasa living room, biglang may narining silang boses sa microphone.

"Housemates, ito ay ang Big Brother. Ako si Big Brother ese Sister, dahil babae ako. Kaya ako ang Big Sister. Basahin ninyo ang rulebook at ang mga lalaki ay pumunta sa boys' bedroom, ang girls sa girls' bedroom. Ilabas ninyo ang mga gamit niyo at kakausapin ko kayo isa-isa sa Confession Room."

"Teka, alam ko yung pambabaeng boses na iyon. Aha! TheDayYouSaidGoodnight! Ikaw lang iyan." tawa ni Homura nang malakas,

"Ako nga siya. Basahin mo ang rule book, Homura, intindihin mo iyan."

Pagkatapos ng konting bonding at pagbabasa ng rulebook...

"Kakainis ng rules, putik!" galit si Goku at sumimangot. "Sha Gojyo, pumasok ka sa Confession Room kasama ng mga gamit mo. Titignan ko lang ang mga bawal.

Pumasok si Gojyo sa Confession Room at binuksan ang mga gamit niya.

"Gojyo, tanggalin mo ang mga item na ito sa bag mo. Ang iyong gameboy, ang bala mo ng X box. Pag-nailabas mo na ang mga ito, bumalik ka kasama ng mga housemates. Tawagin mo si Goku."

Lumabas si Gojyo at tinawag si Goku...

Si Goku ay pumasok sa confession room at:

"Goku, alisin mo ang PS2 mo sa iyong gamit, ang iyong hawla ng unggoy at ang boxers na nakikita ko na kulay itim at may mga smiley. Hindi yata iyan iyo. Ibigay mo sa may-ari, ngayon din at tawagin mo si Hakkai."

Umalis si Goku, "Oi, Hakkai! Ikaw na! Dalhin mo gamit mo!" "Kanino itong black na boxers na may smiley?" nagin pulang-pula ang mukha ni Kougaiji at sinuntok si Goku sa mukha at kinuha yung boxers.

Si Hakkai ay tumawa at pumasok sa Confession Room...

"Hakkai, puwede si Hakuryuu sa bahay. Hindi mo nga lang siyang gawing jeep, tanggalin mo ang cellphone mo, ang Lacoste na perfume ni Yaone at ibigay mo iyon sa kanya, alisin mo ang newspaper dyan. Tawagin mo si Sanzo at umalis ka na. Okey na gamit mo."

Umalis si Hakkai, "Sanzo! Ikaw naman!" kinuha ng monghe ang messenger bag niya at backpack at pumasok sa Confession Room.

"Astig ng bag ng pamangkin mo, matandang babae, ha." "Malapit na birthday niya eh, kaya ko siya bibigyan ng bag, Doku."

Sa Confession Room...

"Sanzo, alam mo na bawal ang baril dito." "Oy, babae! Pano kung may diablong sumalakay sa bahay na ito?" "Hindi ko naisip iyan pero sige, huwag mo na tanggalin ang baril. Ang sutra mo ay puwede, ang papel na pamaypay ay pasado rin. Sige, umalis ka na at tawagin nmo ang mga natitira."

Sa mga natitira ay may mga gamit na tinanggal at nagtapos ang araw nang masaya. Hapunan na noon at nagluto na ng hapunan sina Hakkai at Kanzeon Bosatsu.

Gabi na pero hindi pa rin makatulog ang mga housemates puwera na lang sina Goku at Lirin na humihilik sa isang tabi. Nag-sisigawan sina Sanzo at Homura, parehong galit pero dahil antok na ang lahat, sila ay binigyan ng pampagising ni Big Brother este Sister.

Biglang sumara ang ilaw at natakot ang lahat, nagising sina Goku at Lirin. Nahanap nila ang mga kasama nila at biglang may narining silang mabilis na lakad ng paa.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" ang sigaw ng lahat maliban kay Sanzo.

Binuksan ni Sanzo ang ilaw at may itinurong ipis. "Ito ang multo." sinabi niya. Lahat ay nagbuntong-hininga at natulog.

Day 2:

"GISING NA!" sigaw ng mga housemates noong 6:00 am na. "Hindi rumesponde si Goku. Pinalo ni Sanzo ang pamaypay at nagising si Goku at silang lahat ay dumeretso sa garden para sa next instructions ni Big Sister.

"Gumawa kayo ng morning exercise. Araw-araw niyo ito gagawin habang kinakanta ang kantang "Bahay Kubo". Ang mag-lelead ngayon ay si Kanzeon."

Gumawa ng boring na exercise si Kanzeon at tinulak siya sa swimming pool ni Homura.

"Nice one Homura!" nag-hi five sina Kougaiji, Sanzo at Homura habang dumudura ng tubig si Kanzeon, nonetheless, ginawa rin ang morning exercise at nag-almusal.

Sa almusal...

"Oyy! AKIN NA ANG PAGKAIN, UNGGOY!" sigaw ni Gojyo, "Akin ito, bastos na halimaw ng tubig!"

"Tumahimik kayo!" WA-PHACK! "Aray, Sanzo!" nasaktan ang dalawa.

Pagkatapos ng almusal at pagligo...

Hindi suot ni Gojyo ang kanyang laging sinusuot, ang suot niya ay gray na Lee na T-shirt at itim na maong, ang sapatos ay tsinelas.

Si Goku ay nakaputi na may "Boracay" sa gitna at naka shorts na kayumanggi at naka beach sandals.

Si Hakkai ay naka berdeng sweatshirt at green na cargo pants at naka-medyas lamang.

Si Sanzo ang pinakaiba sa kanila. Siya ay nakasuot ng itim T-shirt na nakasulat ang mga salitang: "Huwag kang magsalita." tapos sa loob ay isang puti at asul na dress shirt na may maikling sleeves at naka faded na blue jeans, ang suot niyang sapin sa paa ay ang kanyang sandalyas na pang-monghe pero tinatanggal ant nagsusuot ng itim na medyas.

Si Kougaiji ay naka orange na shirt na may kanji symbols ng name niya sa gitna, siya ay naka green na cargo shorts at rainbow socks sa kaliwang paa at tsinelas sa kabila.

Si Yaone ay naka blue na t-shirt na may white na T-back na sando sa taas at naka maong na blue at naka tsinelas lamang.

Si Lirin ay naka-cap na baliktad at puti na sleeveless na t-shirt na may nakasulat na 100 pasaway.

Si Dokugakuji ay parang si Kougaiji kaso nga lang ay grey ang shirt niya, brown ang shorts at naka rubber shoes.

Sina Homura at Jiroushin ay nagkapareho ng damit. Ang pang-itaas nila ay aquamarine na t-shirt na may purple design na Hawaiian. Ang shorts nila ay gawa sa maong na kulay bughaw at ang sapatos nila ay aquamarine na water shoes.

Si Kanzeon Bosatsu naman ay may pinakabastos na suot. Naka putting halter siya at nakatali nang buo ang buhok niya. Naka paldang maong na hanggang tuhod siya at naka step-in na may disenyong may totoong diamante. Mababa ang cut ng halter niya kaya medyo na green-minded itong si kakosang Gojyo.

"Housemates! May challenge ako sa inyo. Gagawa kayo ng 100 na itlog na maalat." sabi ng Big Sister na si TheDayYouSaidGoodnight

"ANO!" "Alam ko iyan." walang pakialam na sinabi ni Sanzo, "O sige gawin niyo na." sabi ni Big Sister.

Paggawa ng itlog na maalat...

Kumuha silang lahat ng itlog. "Kailangan natin ng asin at putik." Kumuha sila ng asin sa kitchen at putik sa garden.

Ibinabad nila ang itlog sa putik na hinaluan ng asin. Hinitay nila matapos ito at naging mamula-mula ang itlog at nag taste test sila. Masarap ito ang gumawa pa sila at nakatapos ng sumobra sa 100 na itlog: 112 itlog.

"Very good, housemates, lalo ni si Sanzo. Ang 12 na itlog ay puwede niyong almusal bukas." sinabi ni Big Sister. 7:30 na ng gabi iyon at sila ay kumain, naligo at natulog. Sa wakas!


	2. Nominated for Eviction

Hi! Sana nagustuhan niyo ang first chapter! Sino ang gusto niyo na unang lumayas? Bigyan niyo ko ng review at ang may pinakamaraming boto ay ating i-eevict. Mamaya ay makikita niyo ang list of nominees for eviction. Sana magustuhan niyo ang story! Bumoto na rin kayo sa inyong paboritong love teams:

Hakkai/Yaone, Kou/Yaone, Goku/Lirin, Kanzeon/Jiroushin at isang odd couple, Sanzo/Yaone. BOTO NA sa inyong mga review ng evicted at pairing.

DISCLAIMER: Ang Saiyuki ay pag-aari ni Kazuya Minekura at ang Big Brother ay pag-aari ng Endemol Productions. Hindi ko sila pag-aari. THANK YOU! Pati na yung mga brand ng damit, I don't own it.

Chapter 2:

Nominated for Eviction

Day 3:

6:30 ng umaga...

"Oi! Gising na mga tamad!" sigaw ng boses ni Kougaiji. "Hoy, bwisit ka ah! Ang aga mo magpagising pero ikaw nagpupuyat ka!" sigaw ng boses ni Homura sa hallway na gulong-gulo ang damit.

"Nataku!" sumisigaw si Goku habang hinahanap ang kanyang "best friend". "Goku! Nandito ako! Ini-lock ako ni Jiroushin sa Storage Room, tulong!" hiyaw ni Nataku at siya ay nakalabas ng storage room sa tulong ni Goku. Nag-lead ngayon ng morning exercise si Jiroushin at natapon pa siya sa swimming pool nina Homura, Kougaiji at Sanzo.

Sa hapag-kainan...

"Akin na yung bacon, unggoy!" "Wala kang pag-asa, bastos na halimaw ng tubig!" "Tumahamik kayo! WHA-PACK! Bang! Bang!" si Sanzo ay sumigaw at pinalo ang harisen at bumaril.

"Kougaiji! Paabot ng ketchup." "Tamad na Homura!" "Neh! Nagpupuyat kasi itong prinsipeng ito, eh!"

"Yaone, paabot pa ng kanin." si Sanzo ay tumingin sa kanyang katabing si Yaone, "Oo, sandali lang."

"Konzen, akin na yung bacon." "Oo, eto." sinabi nitong mongheng ito sa tita niya.

Pagkatapos...

"Oi! Ako na ang maliligo!" "Ako!" "Ako!" "Tumahimik kayo WHA-PACK! BANG! BANG! BANG!" "ARAY!" pumasok si Kougaiji sa banyo at nauna, pagkatapos ay si Yaone, Hakkai, Kanzeon Bosatsu, Dokugakuji, Lirin, Sanzo, Homura, Nataku, Jiroushin, Goku, Gojyo.

Iba-iba ang mga suot nila...

Hakkai- dilaw na LA Lakers jersey at maong na shorts at sandalyas.

Yaone- violet na t-shirt na may panloob na puti na sando, black na capris at rubber shoes.

Sanzo- naka-blue na long sleeves sa loob at may patong na violet na shirt na may 3 na column, ang 1st column ay may pangalan niya sa hiragana, sa 2nd ay nasa katakana ang pangalan niya, at sa 3rd column ay nasa kanji naman, black na maong na mahaba at naka-black na socks o kaya naka rubber shoes na Nike!

Lirin- naka-pang Britney Spears si Lirin, white na button-up na tank top at may blue na ribbon sa gitna ng mga mangas, black na flat na popstar hat, black na jeans at black na Chuck Taylor's (ayos!)

Goku- naka dilaw na sando na may picture ng beach at naka dark green shorts na may design ng shells at naka-tsinelas.

Kanzeon Bosatsu- suot niya ang puti niyang damit sa langit at may brooch sa may baywang na pulang puso, at nakasandalyas na gawa sa totoong ginto na may mga mamahaling bato.

Jiroushin, Homura at Dokugakuji- sila ay nakasuot ng sweatshirt at black na spandex na cycling shorts at rubber shoes. Ang kay Jiroushin na sweatshirt at rubber shoes ay pula, ang kay Homura ay black at ang kay Doku ay gray.

Gojyo- naka black na sando at black na hapit na hapit na pantalon.

Kougaiji- siya ay nakasuot ng green na T-shirt na may wheel sa gitna at very baggy na dark green cargo shorts at white socks

Nataku- naka white na pang-karate na top na may black belt at black na pantalon at black na medyas.

"Housemates, papasukin niyo si Kougaiji sa Confession Room!" malinaw na narinig ng mga housemates ito. Pumasok si Kougaiji.

SA LOOB NG CONFESSION ROOM...

"Kougaiji, sino ang pinakakinakainisan mo sa bahay na ito? Bakit? Siya ay magiging nominee for eviction kung marami siyang boto." sabi ni Big Sister, TheDayYouSaidGoodnight.

"Hm...Gusto kong paalisin si Kanzeon dahil siya ay bastos at naaasar na kami sa kanya, bastos pa ang mga sinusuot niya!" "O sige, tawagin mo ang ibang housemates." sabi ni Big Sister.

Kinausap niya ang mga housemates at eto ang list ni Big Sister ng mga gustong ma-evict ng bawat housemate:

Kou-Kanzeon (bastos at nakakaasar)

Yaone- Kanzeon (napaka-weird niya)

Dokugakuji- Jiroushin (boring ang morning exercise niya)

Lirin-Sanzo (kinakawawa niya si Goku)

Sanzo- Kanzeon (annoying, bastos, masyadong maarte at boring, nakakatamad kausapin, ano pa ba?)

Hakkai- Homura (tinapon niya si Jirou sa swimming pool)

Gojyo- Kanzeon (tinutukso niya akong maging bastos! Waaa!)

Goku- Homura (matinding loko-loko sa bahay)

Kanzeon- Kougaiji (walang silbi ang mga demonyo sa bahay! Tinapon pa nila ako sa pool!)

Jiroushin- Kanzeon (ayaw niya ako bigyan ng popcorn kapag wala siyang ginagawa! Ako naglalaba ng mga gamit niya! Waaaa!

Homura- Kanzeon (duh! Kasi naman, ang daming arte sa buhay at tingin na siya ang pinakamagandang babae sa mundo! Yuckkk!)

Nataku- Homura (ang sama niya...gusto niya kunin yata sutra ni Konzen este Sanzo, pero dahil mukhang nagkabati itong mga ito, siguro naman hindi na kaya babaguhin ko ang vote ko!)

Nataku's new vote- Kanzeon (bwisit siya at masyadong makasariling bruha!)

Bumalik na sa mga ginagawa nila ang mga housemates. Ang grupo ni Kougaiji ay naglalaro ng taguan, si Goku ay kumakain, Si Hakkai ay nagtatayo ng dominoes, si Gojyo ay naghahanap ng porno magazine.

Si Sanzo ay naninigarilyo habang nalulunod sa swimming pool si Homura na pinagtatawanan ni Kanzeon na nagkukulot ng buhok niya kasama ni Jiroushinat sinagip naman nitong si Sanzo si Homura, well, nagtanggal muna ng damit, nagpalit ng shirt and shorts, duh, at ginuguhit ni Nataku ang garden.

Nakikita ng mga nasa loob ang kalokohang nagawa ni Homura at tumawa. Eto namang si Sanzo, sinuot uli ang damit na suot niya noong hindi pa niya sinasagip si Homura.

Pinatawag ni Big Sister si Sanzo sa Confession Room...

"Sanzo, dahil may nagawa kang mabuti, bibigyan kita ng reward, ano ang gusto mong reward?"

"TheDayYouSaidGoodnight, este Big Sister/Ate, wala talaga akong gusto."

"Talaga? Gusto mo yata ng Marlboro na Red no?" "Hindi, marami akong sigarilyo sa messenger bag ko, nasa backpack at maleta yung damit."

"Ano nga gusto mo, kahit ano, puwede mo sabihin ito sa mga housemates."

"Hn. Ch'. Tch'. O sige na nga! Ang gusto ko ay isang malaking bote ng sake. Ok na ba iyan?" "Oo. Heto na ang sake mo." biglang galing sa isang trapdoor sa taas ng kuwarto ay may 2 sake na nakatali sa string, kinuha ito agad ni Sanzo.

"Salamat, bakit dalawa?" "Yung sa itlog na maalat, ikaw ang namuno at marami kayong nagawa. Kaya isang bonus yan." "Thank you."

Sa labas ng confession room...

"Oi, kurakot na pari, ba't may dalawang bote ng sake ka sa mga kamay mo?"

"Binigay sa akin ni Big Sister, isa para sa pagsagip ko kay Homura at isa na maraming nagawa na itlog na maalat."

"ANG DAYA MO!" sigaw ng lahat ng iba maliban kina Hakkai at Yaone.

Mamayang gabi...

Natulog nang maaga ang mga housemates maliban sa paring kurakot na naninigarilyo pa rin sa garden, si Homura at Kougaiji. Sila ay nagkita sa kitchen. Kumuha ng tinapay, cheese, litsugas, kamatis at ham si Homura at gumawa ng sandwich sa kanilang tatlo. Kinuha ni Sanzo ang isang bote ng kanyang sake at tatlong baso. Kumuha naman ng mga plato si Kougaiji.

Pagkakain ng "midnight snack" ng mga housemates...

"Busog na ako. Matutulog na ako." sabi ni Homura pagkatapos hugasan ang mga plato.

"Ako rin. Good night." sabi ni Sanzo at tinapakan ang sigarilyo niya at tinapon ang sigarilyo.

"Sige! Goodnight!" masaya si Kougaiji dahil siya ay lasing, si kagaya ni Sanzo at Homura na hindi nalasing. Dumiretso si Kougaiji sa kuwarto at natulog, ganun rin sina Sanzo at Homura.

END OF CHAPTER

List of nominees for eviction:

Kanzeon Bosatsu

Homura Taichi

Sino ang gusto niyong iligtas? Sino ang gusto niyong matanggal? Sino ang boto niyong love team? Text este review na! THANK YOU!


	3. Water Balibol

Sorry for not upd8ing. Marami kasing mga meeting at school stuff akong ginagawa. Sorry! Sana ma-enjoy niyo ito.

DISCLAIMER: Hindi ko pag-aari ang saiyuki, Big Brother o kahit anong kanta dito.

Chapter 3:

Water Balibol

Day 4:

"Ohayo gozaimas, bonjour, magandang umaga, good morning!" sigaw nilang lahat para magsigising sina Goku at Lirin.

"Ano ba iyan! Gising nga, mga unggoy!" nanigaw si Gojyo habang nagsihilik pa rin ang dalawa hanggang sa tinapunan ng tubig ni Homura sa mukha ang dalawa.

"Brr!" "Brr! Bwisit ka Homura!" lumamig ang pakiramdam ng dalawa dahil sa tubig at nagising sa wakas.

Sa hapag-kainan...

"Akin na iyan, saru!" "Akin yan, kappa!" "Tumahimik nga kayo!" "Tama na, huwag kang magalit, ma-high blood ka pa."

Pagkatapos maligo, magbihis at nasa living room lang...

"Housemates, may game tayong lalaruin ngayon. Ito ay water volleyball. Magbihis kayo ng puwede niyong isuot sa swimming pool. Dalian niyo. Ang team A ay sina Sanzo, Homura, Kougaiji, Yaone, Hakkai at Nataku. Ang team B ay sina Jiroushin, Kanzeon Bosatsu, Goku, Lirin, Gojyo at Dokugakuji. Ako ang referee ninyo. Pumunta na kayo sa pool."

Sa pool...

"Ang unang mag-seserve ay ang team A. To serve, Homura." ibinato nang pa-side arm serve ni Homura ang bola at binalik rin naman ito ni Gojyo, pero ang mga liverong sina Kougaiji't Hakkai ay nagblock. Ibinalik ito ni Lirin pero ipinasa ni Nataku ang bola kay Sanzo at ipinasa ni Sanzo kay Yaone ang bola. Nag-spike si Yaone at ito'y tumama sa korte ng kalaban na kasing bilis ng kidlat.

"One point, team A. To serve, Lirin." nag-underhand serve si Lirin at pumasok ito sa kabilang korte. Maraming pasa at bato pero nanalo pa rin ang team B. Sa katapusan ng laro, nanalo ang team A.

Mamayang hapon...

Kumakain si Goku habang nananahi si Kanzeon Bosatsu. Si Yaone ay gumagawa ng potion. Nanininigarilyo si Sanzo sa labas, naghahanap ng porno magazine si Gojyo, naggagantsilyo si Hakkai, lumalangoy si Kougaiji, si Dokugakuji at si Homura ay nag-jojoke sa dining room, gumgawa ng origami si Nataku at ang iba ay natutulog.

Mamayang gabi...

"Housemates, matulog na kayo habang maaga pa. Sanzo, pumasok sa confession room."

Sa Confession Room...

"Sanzo," sabi ni Big Sister, "Oo, ano iyon?" "Huwag ka munang matulog mamaya. Magkunwari kang natutulog. Kapag pakiramdam mo na tulog na tulog sila, pumasok ka sa Confession Room." "O sige."

Mamayang gabi...

"_Ayos. Tulog na silang lahat._" pumunta si Sanzo sa Confession Room at umupo sa silya.

"Sanzo. Alam mo ba kung bakit kita pinapunta dito ngayong 2:23 a.m.?"

"Hindi, malay ko ba, bakit nga?"

"May ipapakita ako sa iyo, buksan mo ang box na gold at basahin mo ang mga nakasulat dito.

"Hmm...lyrics ito ng kanta ha!" "Kantahin mo ito, gusto kong mapakinggan ang boses mo."

Muling lalapit Ang liwanag sa paligid At ang tinig Na sa akin nagsasabing Hindi mapipigil ng mundo Papatunaan ang pangako Dahil kailangan ka Kailangang pakita natin tayo'y iba At kahit pa Hindi papapigil sa mundo At sa umagang darating Lahat ay aking kakayanin At kahit pa ikaw lang at ako Huwag mong iisipin Ang mga harang sa atin At ang ihip ng hangin ay darating Bigla lang titigil ang mundo At ang lahat ay maglalaho Dahil kailangan ka Kailangang pakita natin tayo'y iba At kahit pa Hindi papapigil sa mundo At sa umagang darating Lahat ay aking kakayanin At kahit pa ikaw lang at ako Hindi ko man hawak ang panahon Maging ang ikot ng buhay Basta't ikaw at ikaw pa rin Ikaw at ikaw pa rin Dahil kailangan ka Kailangang pakita natin tayo'y iba At kahit pa Hindi papapigil sa mundo At sa umagang darating Lahat ay aking kakayanin At kahit pa ikaw lang at ako 

"Maganda ka pala kumanta. Mayroon bang bagay kang naalala noong kinakanta mo yung kanta?" "Wala, wala." "O sige, matulog ka na. Marami pang mangyayari bukas." "Sige. Good night rin." dumiretso si Sanzo sa kuwarto at natulog nang nakasuot lamang ang kanyang itim na panloob at maong. Natulog siya nang mahimbing at parang hindi naulila sa mundong labas.

Corny noh? Alamin niyo na lang kung bakit. Review na para mailigtas either si Kanzeon o Homura.


	4. Away

Sorry na pinaghintay ko kayo, people! This is Chapter 4, day 5! Enjoy. Di ko pag-aari ang Saiyuki. T.Y.!

Chapter 4:

Away

Day 5:

5:29 ng umaga...

"Gising! Gising!" huni ng lahat ng housemates sa loob ng bahay. May nagtapon ng tabo sa ulo ng sumisigaw. Ang sumisigaw ay si Homura, and nagtapon ay si Kanzeon.

"Hoy, bobo! Nanggigising lang ho!" "Engot..." "Che!" "Tama na!"

Lahat ay tumingin kay Yaone at binaba nila ang away pero nagkagalitan sa umaga...

10:25...

"Ako muna maliligo!" "Ako!" "Sabi nga ako!" "Ladies first!" "Che! Nasakin na ang tuwalya!" "Hoy, tama na iyan, ako na lang mauuna." sabi ni Sanzo at pinatay ang gagamba sa banyo bago pumasok. Natapos muli ang away ng dalawa.

11:56 a.m...

"Ang ulam natin ay...tempura!" "Steak!" "Tempura!" "Steak!" "Alam niyo, ang sarap ng pagkaing Pinoy. Mag-bistek Tagalog na lang tayo. May recipe ako!" sabi ni Goku,

12:00 nn...

"Kou, papasa naman ng bistek, a." "Sige, Homura." "Ako muna!" "Ako muna!" "Akin na nga lang." sabi ni Kougaiji.

2:00 p.m...

Nagiiswimming ang mga housemates...

"Ako muna magdadive!" "Ako!" "Ako!" "Ako!" "Ako na lang!" nag dive si Gojyo at nalunod, sinagip kaagad ng dalawa ang kappa. Tapos na ang away ni Homura at Kanzeon.

"Sorry." "Sorry."

Hanggang gabi ay walang kalokohang away ang nangyari. Hay.

Vote na kung sinong gusto niyong ma evict.

Nominees:

Kanzeon- 1

Homura- 0

Vote rin for your fave couple. TY!


	5. Eviction Night

Oy! Sa lahat ng mga readers diyan na hinihintay ang pag-update ko, Heto na! Heto na! Heto na! Ngayon lang kasi ako nakapag-update.

Disclaimer: Natural naman na hindi ko pag-aari ang Saiyuki 'di ba? Siguro umiiyak na si Kazuya Minekura sa ginagawa ko sa pag-aari niya. Big Brother is a production of Endemol. Itong mga clothing items na toh, 'di rin akin yan! Hindi ko pag-aari ang Taralets by Imago!

Mag-review na kayo kung gusto niyo ng love team sa bahay ni Ate. Akong bahala sa request niyo!

* * *

Chapter 5, Day 6- Eviction Night 

Noong gabing iyon ay napakatahimik sa Big Sister House. Ang dalawang nominees na si Homura at si Kanzeon ay nag-iimpake na ng gamit. Lahat ng housemates ay nagdadasal sa altar ng Big Sister House.

Maporma ang bihis ni Kanzeon at Homura. Si Homura ay naka-Lacoste na original, at Lee na jeans na galing pang States. Si Kanzeon ay nakasuot ng isang halter dress galing sa Karimadon. Ang bawat housemate ay may clothing company na nag-iisponsor ng votes para sa kanila just in case nominated sila for eviction. Heto ang listahan:

Kougaiji-

Dokugakuji- RRJ

Yaone- Kamiseta

Lirin- Herbench

Sanzo- Dickies

Gojyo-Abercrombie and Fitch

Goku- Bench

Hakkai- Polo

Kanzeon Bosatsu- Karimadon

Jiroushin- Hollister

Homura- Lacoste

Nataku- Calvin Klein

Nine-o-clock na noong muling nagsalita si Big Sister galing sa P.A. system ng bahay. "Kumusta, housemates?" sabi niya.

"Hay salamat, nagsalita ka rin!" sabi ni Kanzeon, na hinahagis pa ang kanyang buhok. "Tumahimik ka nga diyang dokdok na bruha ka!" sabi ni Homura.

"Okei lang kami dito." Sabi nina Sanzo. "Ganun rin!" sabi ng grupo ni Kougaiji. "Tulog na si Nataku. Sayang, makikita niyang ma-evict si Kanzeon! Hehehehehehe!" sabi ni Jiroushin.

Sinapak ni Kanzeon Bosatsu si Jiroushin gamit ng walis tambo. "Pokpok! Ang laki talaga ng poknat mo!" itinuro ni Kanzeon ang dalawa niyang daliri sa noo ni Jirou at tinulak siya. Nahulog si Jiroushin sa isang carpet.

"Hoy, tandang bruha." Sabi ni Sanzo, "Pamangkin pa naman kita, ganyan ka pa!" "Ay, ch' ewan ko sa'yo, huwag mo lang ulitin 'yong ginawa mo." Kinuha ni Sanzo ang kanyang makapangyarihang harisen at pinalo sa ulo ng kanyang tita.

"Aray ko po!" sigaw ni Kanzeon. Muntik nang magdugo ang kanyang ulo sa sakit ng natamong sapak. "Housemates, ready na kayo, ha." Sabi ni Big Sister.

Kumakalabog ang mga puso ng mga naroroon sa sala ngayon. Buti na lang at tulog si Nataku, aysus naman kasi, antukin. Si Kougaiji ay naghahanda ng mga bola ng apoy. Si Yaone at Hakkai ay naghahanda na ng kanilang mga "bomba". Kinakagat ni Goku ang kanyang mga kuko. Linabas ni Gojyo ang kanyang shakujo at ngingatngat ito. Hinanda ni Sanzo ang kanyang papel na pamaypay at si Jiroushin, Goku at Lirin ay nakaupo sa sofa at hindi mapakali.

"Homura Taichi, ikaw….ay…ang…LIGTAS!" tumalon at sumigaw sa tuwa si Homura. Ang ibang housemates, except Nataku, na tulog na tulog, ay nagsitalunan at sumigaw sa tuwa. Umiiyak si Kanzeon. "I'm sorry, Kanzeon, ngunit ikaw ang aking kailangang palayasin. Layas na, bruha, ayun ang pinto." Sabi ni Big Sister.

Wala man lamang nagsabi ng "Good bye!" kay Kanzeon. Tahimik niyang nilisan ang Big Sister house at bumalik sa kanyang tahanan sa langit. Walang tigil ang mga luha niya.

Pagkatapos…

"Congrats, Homura! Dito ka pa rin! Astig, san ka pa? Dito na!" sabi ni Gojyo. "Wala na ang bruha kong tita! Taralets, inuman tayo!" nagising si Nataku at narinig ang lahat ng ito. Tumingin ang lahat kay Sanzo.

"San mo napulot 'yang taralets taralets na 'yan?" sabi ni Nataku. "Housemates, papayagan ko kayong mag-party hanggang umaga. Jiroushin, Goku, Lirin at Yaone, pumunta kayo sa Confession Room at kunin ang mga bagay doon." Sabi ni Big Sister.

"Thank you!!!!!!!!!" sabi ng mga Housemates. Lumabas ang apat na tinawag na may mga dalang isang electric na gitara, bass, drum kit, microphone, amplifier, pagkain, alak at song lyrics.

"Ang aking task ay mag-set up kayo ng isang banda. Kayo ang pumili ng members. Tugtugin ninyo ang kantang "Taralets" ng Imago na nariyan sa song lyrics. Nariyan rin ang chords ng electric guitar sa songbook. Para sa bass chords, meron doon sa isa pang lyrics na inilagay ko diyan. Pangalangan niyo rin ang inyong banda." Sabi ni Big Sister.

"Ako ang vocalist!" "Ako!" "Ako!" "Ako!" nag-aaway sina Goku at Gojyo sa posisyong vocalist. "Ipis, ikaw ang drummer. Ayusin mo!" "Hoy, mongheng kurakot, hindi maganda ang drummer kasi nasa likod."

"Ano ka ba, Gojyo! Ang mga drummer ay ang mga crush ng bayan, pare! Tingnan mo si Chi Evora ng Slapshock, certified female magnet 'yun!" sabi ni Homura. "Ganun? Sige! Ako ang uupo sa drummer's seat!" sabi ni Gojyo.

"Eto, o, may background tungkol sa Imago! Babae ang vocalist/guitarist at ang bassist." Sabi ni Hakkai. Tumingin ang mga lalaking housemate kay Lirin at Yaone. "Pero hindi naman mag-gigitara ang vocalist sa kantang ito." Dagdag nito.

"Yaone, ikaw ang magsisilbing Aia de Leon ng ating banda. Lirin, ikaw ang magiging Myrene Academia." Sabi ni Sanzo. "Kulang na lang tayo ng isa, lead guitarist!" sabi ni Lirin.

"Sino ba ang mabagsik na may daliri ng apoy dito, mga pare?" sabi ni Nataku. "Alam ko na! Kougaiji! Kougaiji!" sabi ni Dokugakuji. "Ayoko maging gitarista!" reklamo ni Kougaiji. "Bahala ka na nga, si Sanzo na lang." Sabi ni Doku.

"Sanzo, ang dali lang ng chords nito, o!" "Sige na nga. Saan na 'yung chords para mapraktis ko na." "Eto po, bosing." Sabi ni Goku.

"Papangalanan pa natin ang banda natin. Anong pangalan?" "Ogami! Baliktad ng Imago!" "Tanga ka nga talaga, Gojyo." Sabi ni Kougaiji. "Baka naman pwedeng Kougaiji's Angels?" "Corny, dong, dapat Sanzo's Angels!" sabi ng monghe.

"Ummm…bakit hindi na lang, Refrigerator Village?" sabi ni Goku. Tawanan ang buong bahay. "Saiyuki Band?" sabi ni Homura. "Corny!" sabi nilang lahat. "Siopao Republic?" sabi ni Lirin, "Hindi pa rin." Sabi ni Kougaiji. Hakuryu?" sabi ni Hakkai. "It doesn't have a nice ring to it!" pa-Ingles pa ni Nataku. "Bakit hindi na lang Dokdok?" dagdag ni Nataku. "Ikaw yata dokdok diyan!" sabi ni Jiroushin. "Poknat?" sabi ni Jiroushin. "Ang laki ng poknat mo!" sabi ni Sanzo.

"Kami ang Tanga?" sabi ni Dokugakuji. "Ikaw yata ang tanga." Sabi ni Lirin. "Hmmm…ako na lang ang hindi pa nagbibigay ng pangalan ng banda natin. Alam ko na! Dapat ang pangalan ng banda natin ay XiaolinCross." "Ayos na pangalan yun, Yaone!" sabi ni Hakkai. "Sige, yun na lang!"

"Housemates, tapos na ang time allotted. Let's hear "Taralets" from XiaolinCross! Housemates, ipinapaalala ko sa inyo na ito ay mapapanood ng buong mundo. Good luck. Yaone on vocals, Sanzo on guitars, Lirin on bass, Gojyo on drums."

_Taralets tara tara taralets  
'Di ka na mabibigo  
Taralets tara tara taralets  
'Di ka na mabibigo_

Bumirit si Yaone habang ipinapakita ni Sanzo ang kabagsikan ng kanyang paggigitara. Humataw sa drums at bass si Gojyo at Lirin habang pasayaw-sayaw si Aia, este Yaone.

'_Wag kang mabibigla  
Isasama kita  
'Wag ka magtanong  
Basta sumama ka lang  
'Wag mong unahan  
Abunado ang pagasa_

Lalong lumakas ang palakpakan ng mga housemates. Hila lang nang hila sa bass si Lirin habang "Gitarista of the Year" na si Sanzo. "Woot! Yaone!" sabi nina Hakkai at Kougaiji. "Sige, Sanzo! Gitarista namin!" sigaw ni Goku at Dokugakuji.

_Mabilis ang palit  
Ng tula ng mundo  
Minsan isisigaw  
Minsan ibubulong_

'_Wag mong pigilan  
Sulitin at sumama_

"XiaolinCross! Sasama kami!" sabi ni Nataku at Homura. "Mga walanghiya kayo! Ang babagsik!" sabi ni Jiroushin.

'_Wag kang mabibigla  
Isasama kita  
'Wag ka magtanong  
Basta sumama ka lang  
'Wag mong unahan  
Abunado ang pagasa_

_Kung sigurado ka na  
Anong hinihintay mo?  
Sumayaw sa tuwa  
Pasabugin ang saya_

'_Wag mong pigilan  
Abunado ang pag-asa_

_Itaas ang kamay  
Hanapin mo ang tulay  
Bitiwan ang duda  
Bigla kang sumabay_

Itinaas ng mga housemates ang kanilang mga kamay habang kinakanta ito ng kanilang munting banda. "Hayyyy!" sabi nila.

'_Wag mong pigilan  
Sulitin at sumama_

_Taralets tara tara taralets  
'Di ka na mabibigo  
Taralets tara tara taralets  
'Di ka na mabibigo_

_Taralets tara tara taralets  
'Di ka na mabibigo  
Taralets tara tara taralets  
'Di ka na mabibigo_

_Taralets tara tara taralets  
Taralets tara tara taralets  
Taralets tara tara taralets _

_Taralets tara tara taralets  
'Di ka na mabibigo  
Taralets tara tara taralets  
'Di ka na mabibigo_

_Taralets tara tara taralets  
'Di ka na mabibigo  
Taralets tara tara taralets  
'Di ka na mabibigo_

Maraming palakpak ang narinig ng apat na miyembro ng banda. "Napakagaling ninyo! Bilib ako, housemates! O, siya, mag-party na muna kayo!" "Salamat, big Sister!" at ganun nga, nagpakasaya ang mga housemates dahil wala na si Kanzeon Bosatsu!

* * *

-TDYSG

O, kamusta mga readers? Review na para sa mga loveteams na gusto niyo. Sa day 14 pa ako magbibigay ng mga Nominations for Eviction. Review na!


End file.
